


I get dicked down... but I get back up again

by homiephobes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiephobes/pseuds/homiephobes
Summary: As Hornet spoke, Lace noticed her holding a medium-sized bag in her hands."What's that bag all about?""It's a surprise... I bought it just for you,"





	I get dicked down... but I get back up again

**Author's Note:**

> I really went hog wild w this one lads (also this is my 1st time WRITING smut so heh)

After a long day of training, Lace was relieved to finally be home. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. She had almost drifted off when she heard a knock at the front door. Sighing, she heaved herself off of the bed and headed towards the door. She opened the door and gasped in surprise at who was waiting for her. 

"Hornet?"

"Wonderful to see you again, Lacey," Hornet said cheerfully.

"You're in an awfully good mood. What's up?" Lace motioned for her to come inside.

"Would you like some tea?" Lace inquired.

"Tea would be lovely."

As Hornet spoke, Lace noticed her holding a medium-sized bag in her hands.

"What's that bag all about?"

"It's a surprise... I bought it just for you," Hornet said, eyeing the contents of the bag.

"Sooo... what is it??" Lace asked excitedly, setting down 2 cups of tea on the table and trying to peek at what was in the bag, to which Hornet giggled.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! You'll see in due time, Lace," Promptly closing the bag.

The two talked for hours, discussing fighting techniques and general happenings in their life. Sunset was quickly approaching.

"Will you pleeeaase show me that surprise now, babe??" Lace leaned towards Hornet with her hands clasped together.

"I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough, huh?" Hornet laughed. She set the bag down on the table, and hesitated before saying,

"Promise me you won't laugh, ok?" looking a bit embarrassed. Lace nodded, slightly confused. Hornet placed a few boxes on the table, pushing them towards Lace.

"Are these... Sex toys...?" Lace asked, a bit surprised. Hornet looked away, clearly even more embarrassed than before. Blushing, Lace took Hornet's hands in hers.

"Would you want to maybe... Oh, I don't know... Test them out?"

Hornet sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought I'd weirded you out."

"Not at all!", Lace exclaimed, "I just didn't expect someone like you to be into this kind of stuff," she examined one box in particular: a set of restraints. 

Hornet stood up and pushed in her chair, walking over to Lace to kiss her.

"Shall we make our way to the bedroom?"

"With pleasure," with that, Lace and Hornet made their way to Lace's bedroom, giggling excitedly.

* * *

With the restraints attached to the bed, Lace laid down, eagerly waiting for Hornet to chain her up. She watched in anticipation as Hornet undressed, feeling herself getting wetter with every move Hornet made. She exhaled shakily as Hornet climbed on top of her, attaching the straps gingerly. Lace tugged on each strap to make sure they wouldn't break, and to her delight, they seemed fairly strong.

"Comfortable?" Hornet asked playfully.

"Quite. What are we doing first?" Lace tilted her head.

"Well," Hornet focused her attention to the box in her hands, "I thought maybe we could play around with this one first," she opened it, revealing a fancy-looking vibrator inside with multiple settings and speeds.

"Ooh... looks fancy. Let's see what it does!"

After turning it on and switching it to a medium speed setting, Hornet pressed it against Lace's slit, letting the vibrations do the work. Lace's leg restraints buckled as she tried to close her legs instinctively.

"Does that feel good, Lacey?" Hornet asked as Lace moaned softly.

"Mnnh...Mmhmmm..." she replied quietly.

"Say... could you—haah...—could you make it go faster...?"

"Of course," Hornet said, bumping the speed setting up a few notches.

"How's that?"

"Yes! Oh god _yes_!" Lace struggled against her restraints even harder now, her moaning and panting growing louder. Before long, she had orgasmed, her cum covering both the vibrator and Hornet's hands. Hornet set the vibrator aside, laying down so her face was between Lace's legs, placing her hands on Lace's inner thighs.

"Ready for round two?" Lace nodded eagerly, still breathing shakily from her recent orgasm. Slowly, Hornet traced a line with her finger, her hand leaving Lace's inner thigh and trailing down to her slit. She toyed with her, teasingly. As she continued teasing, slowly, she slid her tongue into Lace, who's restraints rattled as she thrashed about.

"Be still," Hornet grumbled, more amused than annoyed, though she would never admit it.

"Y-yes ma'am... I'm sorry."

Lace's words rung out in Hornet's mind... _Ma'am_... Oh, how a simple change of phrasing made her feel nearly orgasmic. How it reminded her that _she_ was in control. This thought alone made her wet, soaking the sheets beneath her. She pulled out her tongue, to Lace's dismay, and sat up, rubbing her own bits tenderly.

"Fuck, I'm so wet," she looked at Lace, as if she was begging her to do something about it.

"Fine. Come here, I can try to help. I doubt it will be easy without my hands free." Hornet positioned herself above Lace's mouth, sitting just lightly enough to allow her room to breathe. She didn't want to suffocate her girlfriend, after all. The poistion they were in was a bit odd and awkward, due to lace being slightly upright. Hornet moaned in delight as she felt Lace's tongue rhythmically brush against her clit. She couldn't help but move in sync with Lace's motions, with each stroke carrying her closer to Lace. She doubted she could last any longer, it felt too good for her to not give in.

"Oohhhh... Lace...!" She threw her head back dramatically and moaned loudly as she came, which caused Lace to jerk her head back in surprise, letting out a whimper before stopping to catch her breath. Hornet climbed off the bed, already fully recovered, reaching into the bag of toys and pulling out yet another box.

"I saved the best for last," she jeered, opening the box hastily. Inside was a strap, unlike the vibrator, it wasn't anything fancy.

"Are we really going to do this?" Lace laughed nervously as she spoke.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Hornet repied in a cool tone, not looking up from applying lubricant, "If you end up not enjoying it, we can always stop and do something else."

"I suppose," Lace shrugged. After finishing her preparations, Hornet sat in front of Lace, strap equipped.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Without another word, Hornet slid the strap into Lace's already wet slit.

"O-oh... Hornet..." Lace longed to touch herself, yanking on the restraints in a desperate attempt to free her hands. She didn't expect it to feel this good. Her whole body was hot and numb, yearning for more as Hornet thrust her strap deep inside of her, over and over again. She could do nothing but feebly gasp Hornet's name, for that was all she could think about, all she could remember in this moment.

"Ahh! Hornet! Don't stop!" she shouted as Hornet picked up the pace, her breathing strained from her quick, hard motions.

"Yes, yes! Yes!" Lace's entire body tensed as she came hard. Hornet laughed quietly.

"See? I told you... It would be fun," she managed to say between breaths. They sat for a moment, quiet, allowing each other to steady their breathing.

"Would you like me to take those restraints off, Lace? We're done now, so there's no reason to keep you tied up like this," Hornet crossed her arms at her chest, "My word, we've made quite a mess here." Lace laughed, she was right about the mess. Laundry was going to be a nightmare tomorrow.

"Shut up and let me go, little spider," she teased.

"And just who are you calling little?!" Hornet tackled her, smothering her in playful kisses as she unhooked the restraints. Lace's arms flopped to her sides. Sighing in relief, she massaged her sore muscles gently. Hornet had cleaned off all her equipment and packed them away neatly. She climbed into bed along side Lace, who was already tucked in waiting for her.

"Not going to clean up?" Hornet asked.

"Later. Right now, I'm exhausted. Get over here and cuddle," Lace pulled Hornet closer, their combined warmth was comforting to them both. Before long, they had fallen asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
